This invention relates to cleaning devices and more specifically to a portable vacuum operated device capable of picking up, storing and subsequently discharging liquid, semi-liquid or dry material and has a self-contained means for cleaning the sunction tube after each use if desired.
Applicant is unaware of any portable, vacuum operated cleaning device which is constructed or operates in the manner of the device of the subject invention. Devices for picking up, storing and subsequently discharging liquid or dry material are not new. Typical examples are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,306,212 and 3,331,090. These devices are suitable for picking up fluids such as plain water and the like, storing it, and then discharging it when desired. However, they are totally unsuited for picking up and storing dry material or fluids of a liquid or semi-liquid consistency such as human or animal wastes of, for example, urine, feces, vomit and the like as well as substances of a chemical or biological nature having a degree of toxicity associated therewith. This unsuitability of the prior are devices for such uses is primarily due to the fact that no means is provided for cleaning and disinfecting the various parts of the device which have come in contact with the waste or objectionable material thus necessitating disassembly and cleaning of each individual contacted part of the device after each use.
In contrast to the aforedescribed prior art devices with their inherent inability to clean or disinfect themselves, applicant now sets forth in detail his unique device which has a self contained supply of cleaning/disinfectant fluid that can be used when desired to contact with each part of the device contaminated by the waste material to clean and disinfect same after each use without disassembly of the device.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a superior self-cleaning vacuum operated device for picking up wet or dry materials.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vacuum device which is portable and can be operated on its own self-contained power supply or can be plugged into a conventional electrical outlet.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a vacuum device which is capable of picking up, storing and subsequently discharging material such as vomit, animal wastes and the like having a liquid or semi-liquid consistency.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a vacuum device of the subject type which has its own supply of cleaning, disinfecting fluid that can be drawn around the outer end and up the tubular suction member to thereby cleanse and disinfect the end and walls thereof and deposit the removed waste material in a storage compartment.
It is also a further object of the present invention to provide a vacuum device that can be cleaned by inserting the suction member into a source of water, such as, a toilet bowl, filling the storage compartment to an indicated level, and emptying same.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a vacuum device having the aforemention described advantageous objects which is lightweight in construction, is easy to maintain and use, and can be made and sold at a reasonable cost.